Indahnya Senyum Sang Kekasih
by Ozlen-voca
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Raden (personifikasi Indonesia) bangun-bangun sudah mendapati makhluk jejadian yang sedang asik ngorok sambil meluk-meluk dirinya? jika mau tau jawabannya bisa langsung dibaca. NethIndo
**Indahnya Senyum Sang Kekasih**

 **Cast: Netherland and Parallel of Nation**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Leght: Oneshot . Rating: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Absurd, Gaje, bahasa amburegel/?, kebayakan a/n**

Character di cerita ini menggunakan nama manusia yang dimiliki oleh para sesepuh dunia perhetaliaan /dilemparin sapu/?

Pemilik cerita asli : om Hideyas

Pemilik cerita kw untuk yg satu ini Ozlen-Voca

Selamat membaca ...

* * *

Cerita ini berawal dari keterkejutan Raden akan Willem yang tiba-tiba sudah tidur disampingnya dengan memeluk pinggang berharganya. Oke ini mungkin terlihat lebay tapi walaupun Willem berstatus kekasihnya tapi Raden belum siap buat dijamah badannya ama si rambut tulip satu itu.

Dengan hati-hati Raden mulai mengangkat tangan Willem secara pelan dan perlahan karena di otaknya sekarang hanya ada satu hal yang mesti dilakukannya, mengerjai Willem itu adalah bayaran yang pas.

Setelah terbebas dari kekangan si rambut tulip. Raden langsung menuju dapur mengambil beberapa bahan. Setelah dirasa cukup bahan-bahan yang sudah terkumpul langsung dicampurnya jadi satu.

" _Willem, liat pembalasan gua." Ucap Raden sambil terus mengaduk bahan-bahan tadi sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ah, jangan lupa senyuman setannya._

Raden mulai naik ke atas kasur. Perlahan tangannya mulai menyentuh wajah lelaki eropa itu. Menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah sang empunya untuk membangunkannya.

Terlihat sang objek-Willem- mulai menggeliat tidak suka karena tidur cantiknya diganggu dan kalian pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tenang Willem gak bangun cuma nutupin seluruh badannya dengan selimut dan ganti posisi jadi membelakangin Raden.

Oke, Raden gak tahan dan rasanya bakal sia-sia kalau si target balik tidur. Jadilah sekarang Raden menaruh senjatanya-adonan tadi- ke mulut nya bukan ditelen yak tapi tempatnya di gigit di bibir kek gigit lomba kelereng noh di lapangan kecamatan/author mulai ngawur/dibekeb lempar ke bagasi/?. Skip. Lanjut.

Digulingkanlah Willem sampai badannya telentang beserta disingkirkan dengan ganasnya selimut dari tubuhnya. yang dilakukan oleh tokoh utama kita di cerita siapa lagi kalau bukan Raden yang memiliki nama panggung si manis jembatan ambruk.

Dimulai lah acara panas kita di atas tempat tidur dengan awal yang cukup lembut, ya namparin si kebo-sebutan baru Raden buat Willem-. Dengan suara mendesa-mendesah ala bangun tidur.

"Wiyyem..banyun ua uah siain keyutan uat yu."(translate: Willem..bangun gua udah siapin kejutan buat lu) –kalian tidak melupakan adonan yg masih di mulut Raden kan itu efek sampingnya-

"hmm..entar ae, gua masih ngantuk beb." –disini Willem mendadak jadi anak gauls-/?

"ahh, Wiyyem byangyun oyy." (translate: ahh, Willem bangun dong). Raden mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara putus asanya. Kali aja berhasil.

"beb, kamu kok gak sabaran. Aku masih capek gegara aktivitas semalem". Kesal Willem sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

Sialan, lu bilang capek heh?! Njir lah lu kampret. Semaleman gua yakin lu ngeraba-raba badan sekseh gua trus setelah lu puas lu nodain badan gua sekarang lu bilang capek. Dumel Raden dalem ati.

Max udah kemarahan campur kekesalan si Raden.

"WILLEM SIALAN!" teriak Raden.

"plok..glinding-glinding" anggap aja suara jatuhnya begini.

Ohh, tidak Raden lupa kalau dirinya menggigit senjata berbahaya. Dilihatnya dengan gerakan slow motion tempat-bukan- bekas tempat senjatanya. Kembali tatapannya ke depan ke arah Willem. Hidungnya mulai memerah, matanya mulai meneteskan bening-bening kusem-klu mengkilau ntar dikira berlian jadinya malah ntar dijual Willem-.

"Huacchim..hissek..Huacchhim" suara tangis campur bersin Raden mulai terdengar. Sial sudah hari ini buat Raden belum genap setengah hari cobaan yang tiada akhir baru saja menghamipiri dengan elitnya. Baru saja dirinya terkena senjata makan tuan dan kampretnya lagi si target masih asik ngrok kodok.

"Gua tau gua belum mandi tapi gak perlu lu sembur juga den." Tidak begitu lama akhirnya Willem melontarkan satu kalimat untuk menyadarkan Raden kalau dirinya sudah bangun akibat kegaduhan yang terjadi.

Karena merasa berat akan beban di atas perutnya. Willem pun berinisiatip buat nurunin Raden dari atas perutnya. Ditarunya raden di samping tempat Willem tiduran.

Tanpa babibu lagi Willem segera turun dari kasur yang ditempatinya diusak-usaknya rambut blonde kusutnya dan mulai memakai kaos yang dilemparnya semalam. Mulai dipandanginya Raden yang masih tetap setia dengan nangis campur bersinnya yang membuat siapun jijik dengan tampilannya yang tidak terdefinisikan itu. Kata pepatah : udah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula.

"Huh.." hela Willem.

"Hup" diangkatnya badan Raden dengan gaya pengantin oleh Willem. Lalu dengan hati-hati di bawanya ke kamar mandi.

Ini terdengar aneh memang kenapa Raden ga teriak-teriak marah sama Willem, please Raden udah cape jadi dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Dan untuk kejadian dalam kamar mandi hanya Tuhan, Willem dan Raden yang tahu beserta perabotan kamar mandinya sendiri.

 **-END-**

* * *

P.s. makasih yang udah mau menyempatkan membaca cerita authir (author amatir) atu ini. Sebenernya author awalnya pen bikin ini cerita se romantis mungkin. Tapi entah kenapa setelah diketik malah jadi nista gini melenceng dari ekspetasi dan juga endingnya yang rada gimana gitu .. /nangis di pojokan/

tolong review nya ya :)


End file.
